The Warden (Dragon Age)
|goals = Gather an army to defeat the Fifth Blight Stop The Mother Find Morrigan Find a way to prevent the Calling (conditional/ongoing) |occupation = Grey Warden (possibly formerly) Warden-Commander (conditional/possibly formerly) Queen of Ferelden (conditional) Prince Consort (conditional) Teyrn/Teyrna of Gwaren (conditional) Chancellor (conditional) |family = |friends = |enemies = The Archdemon Rendon Howe Loghain (possibly formerly) Uldred Sloth Demon The Mother The Architect (possibly formerly) Vaughan (City Elf) Jarvia (Dwarf Commoner) Beraht (Dwarf Commoner) Leske (Dwarf Commoner) Bhelen Aeducan (Dwarf Noble)(possibly formerly) Branka (conditional) Darkspawn |type of hero = Tragic Warrior}} The Warden is the protagonist and player character of BioWare's dark fantasy role-playing video game, Dragon Age: Origins. S/he is the newest member of the Grey Wardens, an order of elite warriors dedicated to protecting Thedas from Darkspawn. Having been torn from his/her previous life after a series of tragic events they are thrusted into a mission of building an army to stand against the Darkspawn and end the Fifth Blight. Should they fail Ferelden will fall and be swallowed by the Blight. There appearance, race, class and abilities are customized depending on the player's choices. Biography City Elf= Born to a race that have faced many injustices for millennia The Warden has lived as a second-class citizen in an isolated ghetto filled with poverty and disease. |-| Dalish Elf= The Warden is from a nomadic clan of elves known as the Dalish who reside deep within a forest. Unlike city elves the Dalish refuse to submit under the rule of humans and instead cling to the history lost to them. |-| Dwarf Commoner= Due to a restrictive system in the dwarven empire of Orzammar, The Warden has lived in poverty since birth. With limited options they along with there sister and childhood friend were forced to work under crime lord, Beraht for a chance of a better life. |-| Dwarf Noble= The Warden is the second child of dwarven king of Orzammar and the newly appointed military commander. They have lived a world of noble politics where assassinations, blackmail and bribery are commonplace and even family can be considered enemies. |-| Human Noble= The Warden is the youngest child of the Couslands, an esteemed noble family, universally loved by Ferelden. |-| Magi= Born with magic The Warden was taken from there family at a young age and brought to the Circle of Magi, a safe haven meant to protect mages from a world that fears and discriminates against them for the powers they wield. It was there they honed there talents under the apprenticeship of First Enchanter Irving. |-| Category:Female Category:Male Category:Elves Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:One-Man Army Category:Determinators Category:Dreaded Category:Thieves Category:Retired Category:Stalkers Category:Healers Category:Genius Category:Villain's Lover Category:Betrayed Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Monster Slayers Category:Merciful Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Reality Warper Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Passionate Learners Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Adventurers